The King, the Prisoner and the Deal
by KILLMARA
Summary: Having the only option left, Link makes the hardest decision. To protect the people he loves and the Princess, a deal with Ganon to leave the Princess and the kingdom at peace but in return must give himself to Ganon and become his Prisoner. Rated M for future content R&R


[Disclaimer] Greetings! Of course we know I don't own Legend of Zelda, I mean who wishes they did? Would be pretty awesome. This story I've had for years but never decided to put it up on FF but now I was curious to see how well it does. Please if you do not favour this pairing or type of story and/or grammar then keep your thoughts to yourself to let others enjoy.

Thanks and enjoy!

KILLMARA~

THE DEAL AND THE PRISONER

Thin light shines through a small window barricaded by small bars, the smell of rain and dirt from the outside world is filling the room with the steady sound of silence. Chained by his wrists and ankles, a man breathing hesitant as he stares down at the broken floor of the cell and trying to figure out how he got here.

What did he give up to get where he is?

A door swings open to the side of the cell, becoming startled and lifting his head to see who is approaching his cell. A woman approaches and stops before the bars, staring him down as if he had committed a crime. Through the dim lighting of the room her eyes are calm. Gentle and blue, she is no threat, tall and thin but clearly a servant from her clothing. She was not wishing to cause anymore harm to him but to rather set him free. That was no option for her to give him but of her masters only. He stares back at her for the moment before staring back down at the floor, letting the silence continue.

What was he to say? Beg for freedom? He would not lower himself to that. To beg at the feet of a simple servant, he could not bring himself to that.

He was the Hero of Time.

Link watches as she set down food for him, only simple things like what an animal would eat. At least they where not going to let him starve in such a place but he isn't hungry. He wants to know why he is here and why they insisted on feeding him and keeping him alive. It made no sense.

What is Ganon planning for him?

The woman watches him a while longer before breaking the silence.

"Please eat the food" she watches as Link makes no move and just looks at the food

"…I don't want it" Link leans against the wall and looks up at the small window.

What would it take for him to break those bars and try to escape right now? How far could he get before Ganon comes after him and drags him back to where he started, he might not even bring him back just kill him where he stands. Perhaps not now but in the future his chances to escape are greater.

'When they let me out of here, I will definitely escape from this place'

Link is still staring up at the small window while he thinks to himself and forgetting the woman there. He closes his eyes, forgetting he's locked up for a moment and picturing he's home where he would be. Surrounded by the people who love, care and need him; the people he called family.

He comes back to reality when the woman pushes the food closer to him and causing him to look. Link stares her down with a glare in his eyes from her interrupting his day dream that he was back home.

"Please eat some" the woman moves from the cell, turning away and walks out the door making it close with a loud sound of it locking from the outside. The woman walks to the bedroom of Ganon, knocking on the door before proceeding inside. She stands a couple of feet away from the chair Ganon is sitting in, waiting for him to speak first.

"Is he still alive in that cell, Ciela"

"Yes he is, master" Ciela is hesitant to ask Ganon a certain question, wanting to understand why he is keeping Link but afraid of the outcome and dangers of asking him such a question.

"Master, Ganon…"

"What" Ganon does not look at her and is polishing items made of royal jewels.

"If I may ask, you do not wish to kill Link. You said so yourself but why lock him in the dungeon? Is there a reason you are keeping him around?" Ciela jumps when Ganon slams down one of the objects on the table, rather hard and is glaring at her when she looks up at him.

"Who are you to ask me such a question."

"F-Forgive me, Master. It was curiosity and I have no right to ask you this"

"He is a prisoner, not a house guest. All you need to worry about is cleaning this place properly and keep your mouth shut" Ganon sits back down and watching Ciela apologize before leaving his room. Ganon sits back in the chair, having to think about the reason he is keeping Link again.

'Why did I agree to this'

Ganon becomes enraged with himself for a brief minute and not finding a better reason of why.

It was a deal. Link wanted peace and Ganon wanted power. He had it all, able to take the kingdom of Hyrule and everything around it for himself. It was in his grasp. He had the Hero of Time trapped and could have ended his life then took over the kingdom but he didn't. Link forced this deal.

Himself for everyone else's.

Ganon could torture him to death but in return to leave Princess Zelda and Hyrule alone. The man had strong will, willing to give his life for the sake of others. Perhaps this is why Ganon has not killed him yet, for his own amusement to see how far he could push Link till he breaks and begs for death but Link is a challenge, always refusing to die and killing his creations so easily.

Or it was something else. If he kills Link then who will stop him? Wait another couple of years till a new Hero comes along? He did not have patience for that. Ganon looks up at the glass casing holding the sword Link once used.

He wants to play with Link and break him in many ways.

Down in the dungeon, inside the cell, Link is on his back with knees up and staring at the ceiling now. He doesn't look towards the door, hearing foot steps coming towards the cell and stop. He looks when hearing it being unlocked and opened to two more maids walking in, removing the cuffs on him.

"Ganon has permitted you to stay upstairs" Link looks a bit confused and glad, following the maids upstairs. Link holds his arm just over his eyes for a minute due to the bright light of the sun. He stops and stares out the window. If he was to jump now, it might do himself a favour and save him from whatever Ganon is planning for him but then there is nothing holding Ganon back from harming the people he cares about. Killing himself, he cannot protect the princess and his family. Link looks forward at the maids who stand by waiting for him and Link continues walking with them.

The maids bring Link to the dining room of the castle where Ganon sits in his chair. Link glares at him without saying a word and Ganon smiles back.

"Still lively as ever, even without eating for a few days. Be grateful I'm even allowing you to stay up here"

Link only glares. As much as he doesn't want to admit he is happy he's out of that cell and where he can actually see sun light but this is not nearly enough to repay what this man has done.

'I want to slit his throat'

Links thoughts are going wild but calm down seeing the maids come back in the room.

"If your going to say up here, I cannot have you smelling like an animal" Ganon approaches a Link which makes Link back away a little. He drags Link to the nearest bathroom and shoves him towards the shower.

Link looks back at Ganon who stands there and watching him.

"I can't shower with you standing there"

"The Hero is shy?" Ganon smirks and watches as Link proceeds to strip out of the dirty clothing with his back towards him. His almost flawless milky skin catches his eyes, almost drawing him in to it. He suddenly gets the urge to mark it and ruin it, making it even more beautiful.

To taste it….wait what was he thinking about?

"The maids will bring you to your room when your done" Ganon leaves the bathroom wondering why he suddenly thought of what he just did. Link does not look back when he leaves and strips completely, stepping in the shower.

Link is brought to the smaller plain room after his shower and stares at the plain, odd looking clothes on the bed. Having no choice but to wear it, Link puts it on and lays in the bed. More comfortable then the floor, Link drifts off to sleep.

He dreams of home again.

The place he only ever feels peace and seeing the faces of people who need him. A sudden dark cloud appears over in his dream but not knowing it's reality that someone is looming over him. He can feel someone close to his face just lightly touching him, his face and pressing lightly on his lips.

'….What is that?'

Still only seeing the dark clouds in his dream, someone is still touching him, hands going down his body. Link suddenly goes into panic and his eyes snap open already seeing the morning light through the large windows in the room. Link sits up wondering. He shakes off the high feeling of his nerves and stands up.

"Seriously…what was that?" Link sits back down on the bed, understanding now that someone was in the room last night and touching him. Link ponders before hearing the knock on the door to his room.

TBC

Thanks for reading! Please review,

KILLMARA~


End file.
